


Uncomfortable Truths – Laid Bare

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Uncomfortable Truths [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, College, Come Swallowing, Competition, Deepthroating, Demigods, Dorms, Emotions, F/M, Facials, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tongues, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of the Uncomfortable Truths Series.</p><p>Jason wrestles with his own demons, trying to trust and not hold back secrets. He realizes the more he hides from his uncomfortable truths, the more damage it does, and he doesn't want to ruin what he and Piper have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that develops three relationships. Jercy, Percabeth, and Jiper. There will be four parts, each told from a different character's perspective, though I may have a breakthrough scene in later parts where an alternate POV is used. Formatting the story this way is an experiment on my part, and I hope you will enjoy how it all turns out. 
> 
> There will be three chapters to each part (or that's the goal) and a total of four parts. If you'd like to be notified when updates happen, I recommend subscribing to the [SERIES](http://archiveofourown.org/series/214031) rather than to the individual parts. 
> 
> As always I thrive on feedback. If something moves you or leaves you wondering 'did I miss something?' I'd love to hear about it. If you have any hopes for what will happen in future scenes, let me know that too. Your idea might strike me and make it into the fic. There will be explicit Jercy smut in this fic.
> 
> Thank you to [Malaayna](http://malaayna.tumblr.com) for the [Fan Art](http://malaayna.tumblr.com/post/131214092239) \- Imagine if Jason walked in on Percy reading Uncomfortable Truths. I'm happy my words inspired you. XD

~*~

  


Jason

  
The streets of New Rome are bright and bustling with people when we arrive. The smells are so familiar, the warmth, and I'm not really paying attention to any of it. Even Terminus gave me a few suggestions about getting my head out of the clouds and I'm pretty sure that's what Piper was teasing me about before she popped into the grocery store.

I stand with my back to the brick wall of the grocers, lost in my own head. 

We've been staying in Piper's dad's Los Angeles apartment the past couple of weeks while waiting for Charon to grant me an audience. The pontifex maximus gig has been rewarding, but it keeps me constantly on the move. I was half-relieved that Charon turned out to be a bit of LA executive-type asshole and Piper and I had a chance to slow down a bit before dealing with his representation at the camps. 

Last night was pretty heavy. We packed up all our gear and went to bed where we talked about why me hooking up with Percy isn't going to ruin our relationship. I'm a pretty straight-laced guy, what can I say? It's gonna take some time before I truly buy it. But hearing her complain about how she feels like she's falling short in the bedroom makes me want to do anything possible to find a solution. I admit, it's a hard pill for me to swallow when she says things like that, with the way she acts afraid of my dick. I mean, it's hard for me to just drop my need to be in control when I feel like I'm scaring her just because of how my body happens to be. We've definitely got problems, but what couple doesn't? Still, the idea that she's going to Hylla for help makes me nervous. All right, really it's just Hylla that makes me nervous. She looks so much like Reyna but is about ten times as fierce and twenty times less willing to compromise when there's a man involved. 

I tell myself it's just my fear talking. After agreeing that what we're planning with Percy and Hylla is actually constructive in that we'll each be able to have the sex we're desparate for - then when we're together we'll be able to focus on all the other things we love about each other without dissatisfaction getting in the way - we held each other all night. Our kisses were sweet, loving, real. I know marriage isn't in our immediate future, but after glimpsing what our future looks like during the battle in Athens, seeing our grandchildren ... I think we both know how we'll end up. I can't help but smile at the thought. It's sort of like a security thing and makes dealing with the issues we've got now feel less scary.

A bell rings loud against the quiet afternoon, and I watch as a swarm of children race onto the playground from the brick elementary school across the street. A generation of legacies. In the very back of my memory, I remember going to classes at the school in the early days before they realized I was a son of Jupiter and integrated me into the twelfth legion. I'm not sure life in New Rome is what I'd want for my kids, but it really is too soon to be thinking about that right now. 

I jump when Piper touches my shoulder. She laughs at me and pulls me by the hand, a shopping bag slung over her other arm. "C'mon, Sparky. Aren't you a little bit excited?"

My stomach squirms and I'm not sure if it's indigestion from the sandwiches we wolfed down earlier or nerves. I shrug and grunt noncommittally. "Dunno. What's in the bag?" 

"Changing the subject, huh? Well, I picked up some munchies for Annabeth and myself for our girls night in. So don't get your hopes up." 

She lets go of my hand and slings her arm around my waist as we keep walking toward the end of the main street. We walk in silence for a couple of minutes until the imposing tapered roofs of the University are within sight, just a couple of blocks south. "You have to miss him a little, Jason," Piper says, her voice softer than usual. "He's your best friend."

She stops talking and I know why. I swallow past a huge lump in my throat at her accidental replacement of Leo. We haven't talked much about him the past couple of years, and I do admit that once Percy and I started getting to know each other, Leo had kind of slipped out of the best friend spot without me realizing it. I can't help feeling like I deserve being taken down a few pegs. 

"You know I didn't mean …" she starts, then pauses. "I meant of those of us that are still around."

"Yeah," I say. I do know she didn't mean it to kill the mood she was going for, but I'm not really feeling the need to try and placate my guilt right now. It's fucking true. I let Leo down, though I hadn't planned on it, and then … then I cheated on Piper and hid my guilt, my resentment of her growing inside me until she called me out. All the lies, all the attempts at saving face, all it does is make small problems grow into massive ones. It could turn a person into someone they would despise if they were in their right mind. 

I take a couple of deep breaths and just let it go. I slip my arm around Piper's shoulders and squeeze her arm to let her know I'm done dwelling on bitterness. She smirks at me with a sideways glance, an eyebrow raised, and we're good again. 

Piper's smarter than a lot of people give her credit for. She gets how emotions work, sees right through emotional manipulation and isn't afraid to call people out on it. She tries her damndest to use the gifts her mother passed on to her to _not_ be like Aphrodite. She'd probably make a fantastic counselor some day. I'll have to remember to suggest that sometime. 

Before I'm ready, we're here. The dormitory is a four story brick building with a large covered porch supported by a row of columns. Dozens of windows with arches at the top line the building front in uniform rows, providing just enough access to daylight per person to maintain personal well-being despite the small living quarters. We stop at the foot of the porch stairs and Piper digs around in her shoulder bag and pulls out a piece of paper with Annabeth's room number scrawled on it. 

I swallow again, my mouth suddenly very dry. 

"She's in 314," she says and I follow her into the marble tiled foyer. 

I don't pay much attention to what happens next. I'm only half-aware of Piper keying in a code in a security panel and Annabeth's voice answering. Then the sound of a buzzer goes off and we take an elevator to the third floor. 

My mind seems to be trying to hang back, to stop time from going forward as thoughts of Percy and _what-the-hell-are-we-even-doing?_ swirl through my brain. 

Piper knocks on the door marked 314 and it swings open, the present crashing into my awareness all at once at the sight of Annabeth's excited face. 

I watch the girls squeal and hug each other, trying my damndest to smile like I mean it, going for a happy-go-lucky, _we're gonna rock this_ sort of expression, similar to the one I used when getting my troops hyped up for battle as a centurion. 

Annabeth moves back from the door to let Piper inside, and then her grey eyes meet mine. She smiles, her cheeks blushing pink. I follow Piper, trying to sort out how Annabeth can appear so genuinely happy to see me under the circumstances. I'm really confused. I cover it up with small talk and trying to act relaxed. Percy is no where to be seen and I can't even start on how relieved I am to not have to play cool with him in the room. 

"You look really good," I tell Annabeth. "Liking it here in New Rome? Your studies and all?"

She nods and gestures for us to take a seat on her couch. "Oh yeah. I'm learning a ton." She sits in her computer chair and swivels it around to face us. "I love the architecture and the weather especially." 

Piper grabs my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze back. "Where's Percy?" She asks, slipping her hand free again. 

I want to sink back into the couch cushions and dissolve into shadow like Nico does, but I keep it together. I'm lying to myself about not wanting to know where Percy is. I really do miss the guy, but I am so not stoked about how awkward it's gonna be. 

"He's out skateboarding. Says it helps him clear his head and keeps him in shape."

My interest perks up and I find myself engaging in the conversation despite my inner turmoil. "Really? I didn't think skateboards were allowed inside the Pomerian Line."

"When did Percy start skateboarding?" Piper asks at the same time. 

Annabeth chuckles. "He's been doing it since before I met him, but never had a chance at camp with all the quests and things." She turns to face me, a mischievous gleam in her eye, like she's sharing an inside joke. "They're not allowed, but Terminus seems to have taken a liking to Percy and Percy managed to talk him into making an exception. They're renovating the aqueducts, so Percy goes over there in the afternoons and diverts the water and skates the tunnels. In exchange, he helps out with some of the underwater work."

I don't think I hide my astonishment very well. The idea of Terminus taking a liking to anybody to the point of bending a rule is a completely foreign concept. 

"Only Jackson would be able to pull a deal like that off," I say with bemusement.

I don't miss the look Annabeth and Piper exchange. It's discomforting, but the door opens right then, and Percy comes in. And I'm totally fucked, my heart hammering against my ribs, sweat breaking out on my forehead and the nape of my neck. 

He looks entirely at ease, his hair damp, clothes fresh. He crosses the room and kisses Annabeth, then settles his hand on her shoulder and grins at me. "What's up, Grace? Been a long time." He nods to Piper. 

But in the space of a second I see a small chink in his armor, the slightest change in his eyes as if he's begging me to not let this get weird. I read the message clear as day. _Please, dude. Act normal._ I get it and I completely agree, relaxing.

"You know, just the same old story. Traveling the states, working out deals with the quiet gods, hooking up their kids with satyrs or Lupa to get them to the right camp. Piper's been traveling with me the past few months."

"Right on, man."

He turns to Piper and chats with her for a while, Annabeth chiming in occasionally, but my brain is fried. I'm almost at the end of my ability to tether myself to acting _normal_. As I watch Percy and Annabeth interact, they're so obviously well suited … I wonder why we're doing this. I'm not really gay. I don't think Percy is either. But I can't deny the sex was mind-blowing, and the way Percy had looked at my body like I was hotter than sin itself; how he was so focused on taking in the sight of my pleasure he'd almost forgotten about pleasuring himself; how he'd begged to suck my cock; how he'd taken it inside himself … 

I suppress a shudder, but thankfully the others seem pretty into whatever they're talking about. I just smile and nod when they infrequently look my way. I watch Percy some more. He gets on his knees and then sits on the floor in front of Annabeth's chair, still chatting, and she runs her fingers through his thick black hair. 

I know what his hair feels like, what that mouth is capable of doing, lips stretching tight and taking my cock in as far as humanly possible. 

Percy's not what I would consider submissive, personality-wise. I'm really not very well versed in all the talk Piper's brought up in the bedroom about me being too dominant for her and all. Percy and I have always vied for the top spot on quests or really, on stupid shit too. Like which of us was stronger, faster, better at just about anything we could turn into a contest, but we've always been able to find a way to share the spotlight. He'd give sometimes, I'd give others, and at times we'd both come out looking exactly as foolish as we are. But in the bedroom, there wasn't any of that. No word from Percy about my dick putting his to shame, which was amazing because he's got nothing to be ashamed of. We came together in the dark, flesh straining, somehow knowing who was going to do what – how much and how far – without even thinking about it. It had been amazing. 

"Alright there, Grace?" Percy asks, pulling me out of my headspace, and damn it to Hades if my face isn't burning up. 

"Yeah, man. Just a bit tired from traveling." 

Piper leans over and kisses my jaw, then whispers in my ear. "It's about time, babe." 

I wrinkle my forehead, suddenly not very happy I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. "Time for what?"

Annabeth clears her throat and I look over at her. Percy stares at me, his eyes fixing me with a hard gleam. I sense he's wondering what the fuck my problem is and has plans to demand I spill my guts the second the girls are out of earshot. But, even that doesn't rile me up. He doesn't want to do it in front of the girls to save us both from embarrassment. I don't know what's gotten into me when I give him a cryptic smile and a quick wink. 

_Jupiter's thunderbolt!_ My stomach nearly flips when the wink makes him flush. And, uh-oh. He's going to get even with me for that. Jackson has a mean streak if you cross him just right and I think I just did.

Annabeth resets the mood in the room when she speaks. "It's time for Piper and me to kick you boys out. We've got girl talk to catch up on and a bottle of wine that needs drinking." 

Percy climbs to his feet and pulls Annabeth out of her chair. He hugs her and nuzzles her cheek. 

Piper gives me a self-satisfied smirk and crooks her finger towards her lips. I lean over and kiss her, and then stand up straight when she smacks my ass. 

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." 

Percy releases Annabeth and walks to the door. He opens it and waits for me to exit before saying goodnight to Piper and Annabeth and then joins me in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, 
> 
> I'm sorry. But this is going to be so long, I'm going to have to add another chapter to this fic. I'm posting what I've got so far so you don't have to wait for it, and I can promise that there is more Jercy smut still to come, but not tonight. *dies*

~*~

  


Percy stares at me for a moment, his arms folded across his chest. I can't tell what's going on in his head, if he's angry, sad, freaking out, or what. 

"What do you wanna do?" I ask him, slinging my backpack so it's better supported on my shoulder and not letting him drag me down with his angst. 

He lifts an eyebrow, like he hasn't considered that we need to go somewhere other than the hallway, then shrugs. "My room is down the hall. We could go out and kick a footbag around, shoot some hoops? But I just had a shower and you said you were tired. Maybe goof off on the Xbox?" He walks past me and I follow him. 

I study him as he walks. His steps are determined, evenly paced, but it's almost like they're so deliberate, he's doing it for the purpose of covering his nerves. I'm not sure why, but that thought sets me at ease. 

He stops at room 303 and fishes his key out of his pocket. He fumbles it for the briefest moment. My lips twitch. I can smell his anxiety, and if he wasn't trying to pull of an aloof act, I might be inclined to help him tone it down, but not now; now it's more intriguing to watch and see how far he'll work himself up before he snaps. 

Percy pushes the door open and stands back, waiting for me to enter first. I narrow my eyes at him and he meets my gaze, not looking away. His lips turn up at the corners. 

"Are we seriously back to this? Mistrusting, trying to spot weaknesses, one-upping each other?" 

"Aren't we?" I ask him, still not moving forward. 

Percy rolls his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Stand in the hall if you don't want to come in." He crosses the threshold first and I follow, closing the door behind me. 

Percy's room is nothing like Annabeth's. It looks as if his chest of drawers had indigestion and vomited its contents all over the room. His bed is the only space not overtaken with clothes, sports equipment, weapons, video game boxes, and random discs. 

"I see you're getting by fine on your own without daily inspections."

Percy sniggers. "Shut up, Grace. Not all of us can fit into the Roman style of discipline while living in a box."

I roll my eyes. "Want me to give you a hand straightening up?"

"Why?" he asks, drawing out the word with suspicion. 

I widen my eyes, and then take off my glasses and clean them with the bottom of my shirt. "For lack of anything better to do?" I suggest, putting the frames back on. 

He heaves a great, overly dramatic sigh that would put Mr. D to shame. 

I cock an eyebrow at him and start tossing random clothes into a pile by the door. Percy joins in and before long, we're competing to see who can get the most cleaning done until there's nothing left. I sweep my eyes over the newly revealed floor, the now organized weapons shelf, the metal chest of sports equipment, and then Percy's desk. Percy focuses on untangling his Xbox controllers and setting up the system while I watch. 

It's starting to feel _not weird_ to be around Percy again, and I'm more relieved than I can say. 

"Hey, man. "Where's the laundry room? I can get these going while you finish up."

He looks up at me from under his overgrown bangs, grinning crookedly. "Dude, that would be awesome." He sets down the controllers and digs in his jeans pocket, pulling out a key. He hands it to me. "Laundry's at the end of the hall, last door on the right." He opens his desk drawer and rifles through it a minute, then hands me a coin purse. "There should be enough quarters to do a couple loads."

"Right on, bro. Back in a flash."

~*~

  


"No you don't!" 

I furiously click the buttons on my controller while Percy grunts beside me. We're side by side on the edge of his bed, leaning forward as if being closer to the screen will give us more control over the game. 

Percy bumps my knee with his, throwing off my concentration and he kills my character with a loud whoop. I blink at the display, frowning, and then he slaps my thigh and gives it a brief squeeze. My face has to be red as the simple touch sends a jolt of excitement up my leg to my groin, but luckily Percy tosses his controller aside and jumps to his feet before I start acting awkward. 

"What do you say we go grab something to eat? Maybe stock up on caffeine and munchies and we'll make it an all-night fight to death."

I grin at him and accept his hand up. "You're on, Jackson." 

I dig my jacket out of my backpack and slip it on. We hit the laundry room on the way out to switch his clothes to the dryer, then walk the short distance to the Coliseum where the evening food vendors have set up shop. 

After a couple panini sandwiches and a quick game of footbag that Percy wins because my stomach cramps, we make our way back to the convenience store a few blocks from the University. 

The sky is already starting to darken, and I'm having a blast just hanging out without feeling like I have to be on constant alert for monsters or even having any sort of plan or schedule. It's freeing and so freaking nice to just feel like my friendship with Percy is square again.

We head for the drinks aisle, a plastic shopping basket slung over my forearm, and Percy's eyes brighten when he spots his drink of choice. He picks up a two-liter bottle of something incredibly blue and sticks it in the basket. 

I take a look at the label. It reads Mt. Dew Voltage. I screw up my face. "That stuff looks nasty," I tell him, "like what I'd imagine hippocampus piss would look like." 

Percy makes a face at me, like he doesn't buy it for a second. "What do _you_ know about hippocampi?" I shrug and grab a couple small bottles of unsweetened iced tea and add them to the basket. "And talk about nasty taste … that stuff doesn't even have any sugar in it. You gotta feed your brain, dude, and sugar is what makes it thrive."

I raise my eyebrows at him, unable to stop the smug smile from forming on my lips. "Glucose, from naturally occurring sugar in the foods you eat is what your brain thrives on, Jackson. I'll tell you what I know about _the_ hippocampus. Want to talk about exacerbating learning problems? Two weeks of overdoing added sugar will mess up your ability to learn and remember shit."

He glares at me, eyes narrowed and grabs another bottle of the blue stuff, a 20 oz one, then exchanges the two-liter bottle for it. He glares at me again, for good measure, and grabs a bottle of the same tea I'm getting. 

"Grace, not a single word," he says, and walks to the front counter. 

He's playing with the candy disguised as toys in the display above the magazines when I set the basket on the counter. "My treat?"

Percy smirks as if his master plan of getting me to buy his drinks has paid off. 

The clerk approaches and I turn to look at him, but find myself distracted by the large display case of condoms on the wall behind him. My face drains as the clerk rings up the drinks. We didn't use a condom last time. It honestly didn't even cross my mind until now. Piper will murder me when she hears that. I'm busy wondering if I should buy some now, just in case, but then, the way things have gone so far … I'd feel really stupid asking for them with Percy right there, and then we'd probably not even go there, or worse, it could throw us back into the awkward territory from earlier and I just can't even think about that right now. 

The clerk clears his throat and I realize I'm making a fool of myself standing around, not paying attention. I pull out my wallet and pay for the drinks, then take the shopping bag and follow Percy out of the store. He grabs the bag from me as soon as we're on the sidewalk, cackling with delight as he pulls his disgusting blue soda out and drinks it. 

I stare at him, bemused. He's got the shopping bag hanging from the crook of his elbow, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows until the bottle is empty. Then he smacks his lips. "Well, even if added sugar messes you up long term, I gotta say, the head rush feels pretty damn good while it lasts." He grins, then looks around as if just realizing how dark it is. I start to cross the street and realize Percy's not following. I turn back and see him staring at the sky. 

"What are you looking at?" I stand next to him and look up too. The stars are out. 

He points. "See that constellation?" 

I crook my neck, trying to get level with him to see where he's pointing. "Which one?"

He squints his eyes, screwing up his face and sort of backing into my chest so I'll know where to look. "It's Zoe Nightshade. She was a hunter of Artemis. Artemis turned her into a constellation five years ago." I can feel his voice vibrating through his back and against my chest, the heat building, but the sadness in his voice keeps things neutral. "Right before Thalia joined them."

I finally see it as he moves to the side. "Oh yeah. The young girl with a bow? And she's running?" I ask, turning to look at Percy. His face is right there, his sweet breath huffing over my lips and nose. The sweetness isn't half as disgusting as I'd expect it to be. I'm half tempted to lean in and taste his lips, but he moves away, seemingly unaffected. 

"Yeah …" he says, still a little melancholy. "All the friends I've made and lost. A lot of them talked about the stars. Come on. Let's head back. It's getting cold out here."

I'm not cold. I'm busy trying to figure out how to calm my pounding heart. And then it occurs to me that I could put the adrenaline pumping through my body to some good use. "Bet I can beat you there." 

Percy grins at me crookedly. "Oh hell yeah. You're on." 

We tear off down the dark streets, neck and neck towards the dormitory.

I reach the porch one step ahead of Percy, but he insists I cheated by skipping steps with my long legs. 

"Alright then, Jackson," I say, only slightly winded. "First person to your room? And no starting until after the elevator lets us out."

Percy's eyes gleam and he shoves the grocery bag into my arms as he pushes the code that will let us up. "I carried them here. Your turn."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, whatever." 

The elevator rises to the third floor, Percy and I tense up, ready to bolt, and then the bell dings. We tear out into the hall before the doors are fully open, sprinting down the hall. I pull ahead, but Percy's not playing fair. He grabs my jeans pocket and yanks me backwards, then uses his momentum and my body to vault himself forward, leaping off the hallway wall and stops in front of his door, looking smug.

I just sigh and walk the remaining feet while he unlocks and opens the door. "I win," he says when I reach him. 

I cock an eyebrow and push the door open, then step inside. "Nuh-uh. I'm the first inside."

Watching his face go from smug to affronted is hilarious. It's a sight I'd love to see a lot more frequently. 

"Oh hell no, Grace," he says, and pushes me backward as he crosses the threshold, then closes the door with his foot. He keeps pushing me until my back hits the wall and splays his hand across my chest, staring me deep in the eyes. My treacherous heart stutters and he stops and looks at his hand, then back up at me. "Your heart's beating really fast."

I feel like the air just got really thin and I'm having trouble taking in enough oxygen. "We were racing. It takes a while to return to normal." 

He lifts an eyebrow, looking at me through his bangs falling out of place. He moves his hand and takes the grocery bag away from me as my heart stutters again. It skips a beat, cold where his hand had been. _I've lost my mind,_ I think as my dick throbs in my pants. 

Percy drops the bag, still not moving away from me. He shrugs out of his jacket, and then stares me down. I think I must be dreaming when our mouths crash together, his knee between my thighs, pinning me to the wall. I kiss him back, breathing through my nose, finally feeling like my lungs are working properly again. His hands are all over me, tugging at my jacket while he devours my mouth, pushing his tongue inside, then sucking mine into his mouth, unwilling to break the kiss for anything. 

I get that. I'm there too, my hands gripping his ass, pulling our hips together, rubbing my balls against his thigh, his dick pressing my groin. I shrug my shoulders to help as Percy works my arms free from my jacket. His mouth tastes so fucking perfect, the aftertaste of that blue soda gone, replaced with his saliva, his own sweetness. I could get drunk on it so easily. 

We grunt and moan into each other's mouths, noses bumping, heat rising and our hips rutting together, unable to wait another second. 

I'm thrown off my game when he finally breaks the kiss, insecurities threatening to take over the rush until I see the hungry gleam in his eyes. He doesn't back away, just pauses, and then tears off his shirt. I pull mine off too, my hands instantly going to his chest, pinching his nipples and I'm close to coming at the sight of his kiss-plump lips parting, his eyes half-closing as he moans in response. 

He pushes my hands away and presses our chests together, sucking the air from my lungs in another kiss. I wrap my arms around his back, my palms feeling out the sharp dips and curves of his muscles, amazed by how much it turns me on. And then Percy moves from my mouth, kissing my cheeks and neck. I release my hold on his back as he drops to his knees, moving his lips down my chest and stomach, hands grabbing my fly. He looks up at me, lust-drunk.

"Can I?"

It's all I can do to keep the excited squeak in my throat from coming out. I press my lips together and nod. 

I don't know what it is, maybe the way he looks at me, the physical me, as if he's memorizing my body, drinking it all in while he has the chance, or even like I'm the only thing in the world that exists in this moment, that I'm precious to him. It sends shivers up my spine and makes my knees go weak, leaving me dizzy, though, it could also be the fact that all the blood in my brain has redirected to my dick. 

He unfastens the buttons on my fly and I gasp as the pressure lifts. It's not very comfortable being as well-endowed as I am to have your erection trapped against your thigh by your boxers.

Percy grips my shaft through my boxers, stretching the fabric over it and admiring the outline. 

"Fuck, Jason," he murmurs, eyes fixated on my cock, hand working the head until I'm ready to beg. "You're so fucking perfect." The way he finishes his sentence makes me pause. Did I hear resentment in his voice, some bitterness? But then he leans forward and puts his mouth on my cock through my boxers, the heat from his breath making me burn even as he proceeds to soak the fabric with his spit. 

My hands are clenched in fists against the wall, helping to ground me. I'm trying harder than anything _not_ to grab his hair and force him to get down to business. 

When my dick strains against the wet fabric, Percy sits back on his heels to admire his handiwork. He massages my balls with one hand, the other keeps rubbing my cockhead and I know I'm leaking pre-come. I have to be; I'm so turned on I can hardly stand it. 

"Look at you, being all tame and docile," Percy says. 

I meet his eyes, considering his words. He's right. I'm totally putting myself in his hands and just trusting he'll do what needs doing. And my stomach squirms as thoughts of Piper's complaints rise in my mind. But then, she's never looked at my body like Percy does; it just never felt right to not make sure her needs came first. I smack the back of my head against the wall, a new thought striking me for the first time. I never thought of giving her free rein to do what she wants to my body as being a need. 

"You still with me? We can stop if you want." Percy's voice filters through my ears, reaching my brain like a delayed radio signal. 

"No," I gasp, jerking my hips forward. "Please, Percy." My words come out sounding choked. I swallow my guilt, promising myself to revisit it later, to address it with Piper, and push thoughts of her as far away as possible. This, right now, is between Percy and me. And looking into his eyes – watching the delighted spark flash back to life as he pulls my boxers down and watches my swollen dick swing, hypnotized by it – I realize I fucking love this guy too. It's different than how I feel about Piper, but it's just as powerful. I watch as he wraps his lips around the head, closes his eyes and starts to suck.

My hands are in his hair without my permission, but now that they're here, they're staying. I don't use them to force him, I just luxuriate in the thick silky tresses. He hums, sending pleasure spiking up my spine straight to my center. I rub his scalp with my fingertips, massaging as he bobs his head, taking me in a little deeper each time. His mouth is hot and growing wetter by the second, so good, the suction making it tight, his tongue rough on the underside, squeezing tighter every so often. He coaxes gasps from my throat that I couldn't keep in if I wanted to. 

I watch him, mesmerized by the sight of my dick disappearing and reappearing from Percy's mouth, his face. He opens his eyes and meets mine, making me tremble all over. I can tell he loves sucking me off. I have no idea _how_ he's even doing it. At regular intervals he takes more than half my throbbing dick into his mouth … his throat … without gagging. 

While he's watching me, his eyes huge in his face, he cups my balls and, _oh my fucking gods_ , runs a slippery finger behind them up the crack of my ass. 

Now, I know Percy loves getting off up the backside, but I've never gone there myself, not even out of curiosity, and yet, he's not trying to push inside, just rubbing the pad of his finger over my rim. It makes me wonder why I've never tried before. Under the dual assault from the front and back, my need to come grows more urgent. I moan, taking deep breaths, trying to draw it out just a little longer, to put it off, but it's no good. I grip his hair in my fist to warn him and he glares at me, doubling down on the suction. 

"Ahhh, Percy," I cry out, holding back from sheer force of will. "I'm gonna come. You don't want me to …" 

He glares at me again and I catch myself. _Oh holy fuck_. He _does_ want me to come down his throat. The thought barely registers before I buck my hips reflexively and my orgasm crashes through my body like a dam bursting. 

I stare at Percy the entire time, forcing myself to not close my eyes, but to watch what it does to him. He swallows, and swallows, and swallows around my shaft, milking even more come from my dick, and then pulls his mouth free, gasping to catch his breath. He closes his eyes, holding my dick to his face as a few more spurts I didn't know were coming paint his face. My come catches on his eyelashes, drips down his cheek, and he seems to glow. He's radiating pleasure and I'm just so blown away I don't even know which way is up. 

My heart thuds in my chest, pumping more blood to my brain and I come back to myself. I wipe the come off his eyelash and cheek, not quite sure what to do with it now covering my hand, but Percy opens his eyes again and distracts me from the dilemma. 

"Come on, Grace. Time to move it to the bed."

Amazingly, my dick, half-soft, twitches at the suggestion. He grabs my hands and pulls himself off the floor. He's about ready to turn away, to walk to the bed, but I hold him in place, my hands on his hips.

I lean forward, brushing noses, then tentatively swipe my tongue across his lips. He opens his mouth and I taste myself on his tongue. It doesn't drive my desire down like I thought it would. Instead, it fuels my need for him, my need to please him in return. I pour my thanks, my feelings, my all into the kiss until he smacks my arm. He sucks in his breaths when he's free, and I feel foolish for not realizing I'd cut off his air, but Percy smirks at me and jerks his head toward the bed. 

I kick off my shoes, jeans, and ruined boxers and follow him onto it without any further thoughts or worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut Warning**
> 
> If you can't handle Jercy having sex that's hot, heavy, and explicit, I recommend using the back button. If you continue to read, don't even tell me I didn't warn you. I'm not interested in anonymous lessons in morality. 
> 
> And for all the smut LOVERS... tell me what you think. Which parts did you like best?
> 
> **spoilers in the end notes**

~*~

  


I crawl onto Percy's bed and lie on my side next to him, propped up on one elbow. He grins at me stupidly. 

"Your glasses are crooked."

I move my hand to straighten them, but he snatches them off my face first, then sets them on the dresser beside the bed. I watch him as he settles back on the pillow, then stares at his feet, and kicks off his shoes and socks. I wonder why this feels so much different than our first time together, why we seem to be content to just lie back and _be_ rather than trying to deny everything, and attempt to salvage our friendship with rationalization. It could be because the lights are on this time; we're fully aware of what we're doing; the guilt factor has eased, and … I think. For myself, I'm coming to terms with my feelings for Percy. After months of avoidance, it hardly took any time at all for us to get right back to where we left off. 

Percy trails his fingers up and down my shaft, sending shivers through my nerves. I'm still half hard and rapidly returning to full mast under his teasing touches. 

I look at Percy's face, at his goofy smile. 

"Looks like you're primed and ready again," he says. There's an eager sort of glee in his voice.

I groan, messing up my longer-than-regulation hair, mindlessly telling myself to remember to make an appointment to get it cut this week. "You can thank my dad for that."

He gives me a funny look. "What do you mean by that?"

I guess we're talking for a while first. I think it's really kind of cool to just be able to blow my load down my bro's throat and then settle in for a chat without it being weird. I don't think Percy and I have ever had a time together where we didn't have some schedule or other, some potential death threat looming over us. 

"Umm. You remember the Titan War …" I realize how dumb that sounds. "Don't answer. That was a stupid question. Well, after I defeated Krios on Mount Othrys, my dad zapped me with a bolt of lightning."

Percy screws up his face in disbelief. "Man, that guy is too much."

"No," I say, chuckling. "It was a friendly bolt, like just a quick zap, sorta his version of a high five, I guess. It was also his blessing."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," I trace one of Percy's nipples with a fingertip, making it stand out on his chest. "When I returned to Camp Jupiter, I'd grown four inches."

He grips my dick at the base of the head, pulling my foreskin back and forth so the head peeks in and out, making me shudder. I try to focus.

"Four inches taller or longer?" he teases, his eyes glowing bright with mischief. 

Two can play at that game. I stare directly into his eyes as I steady my breathing. "Both," I say, and then start laughing. I can't help it. I'm feeling too good, winding up, slowing down, and starting over again. "He pretty much drop-kicked me through puberty, and yeah … It was embarrassing for a while."

"Why's that?" he asks. 

"Uhh …" I have to breathe in and out a couple of times to stay calm. Percy's totally trying to break my concentration. "There's a story from the ancient days in Rome; I don't know if it's true or not, but it runs through the legion every so often, usually after a huge battle to sort of lighten the mood."

"So, like every couple of months?" Percy asks, a huge grin on his face. I tweak his nipple to distract him from stimulating my dick. "Ow!"

He pouts, but it works. He rests his hand on my thigh instead. It amazes me how natural it feels to be so intimate and okay with it. 

"No, but you're right that it's not all that infrequent. More like every three years or so. Supposedly, in the baths in ancient Rome, when a guy who was exceptionally endowed would enter, the bathers would applaud and bless the guys parents. So yeah, after the Titan War, you can imagine how that went." 

I can't help but smile when Percy starts laughing. He absently smoothes his free hand over his chest and stomach. "You were praetor then, right? They do it even with all the formal Roman regulations about station and stuff?"

"C'mon. You were praetor too. You know how it is … Getting elected despite not really wanting the responsibility, the burden. When you'd rather blend in and be one of the group, not always questioning if the people you call friends really like you or if they're in it because of your power." My arm is falling asleep. I reposition myself so I'm on my back instead and Percy rises up on his elbow, reversing our position. "Actually, I kinda sucked at being praetor." 

Percy lifts his free hand in a fist and I bump it. Then he frowns as if he's considering something unpleasant. "You know, I think I got a bum deal. Poseidon never blessed me like that. Clarisse got blessed by Ares … You did by Jupiter."

I think about the other godly blessings I knows about. "Piper got Aphrodite's blessing when she was claimed … And Frank …" I laugh. "Oh gods. Frank."

"What about him?" Percy asks, looking as if he's considering getting defensive. I forget sometimes that Percy, Frank, and Hazel are tight. 

"He got a similar blessing from Mars. You know how big he is now, like buff?"

Percy nods. 

"After the war with Gaea, Frank came back to Camp Jupiter as an official praetor. Hazel sent me an Iris message a couple of weeks in. Said she needed my help with him. I was already planning to head west for the forum to formally induct me as pontifex. When I arrived, she said Frank's having some sort of problem and won't tell her what's up. He stinks to high heaven, and refuses to bathe. So I talked to him and he confided in me that the guys in the baths would stand and applaud, shouting blessings to Mars every time he walked in. Said it was creeping him out because he couldn't figure out why they were doing it." 

I pause and watch Percy as he tries not to laugh to the point he can't listen anymore. His face flushed, eyes bright, and I have to focus so I don't lose the thread of my story.

"Right," I chuckle. "One of the legionnaires clued him into what was going on, and the idea they were staring at his dick made him afraid to bathe with groups of people."

"Awww," Percy giggles. "Poor guy."

I continue, trying not to laugh too. "I told him I understood how he felt, cause Jupiter pulled the same stunt with me, and instead of freaking him out more, he seemed to feel better about the whole thing. He said if Jason Grace could take the heat, then he could too, no problem. But, I couldn't leave it at that."

Percy snorts. "No way, of course not. He totally opened the door for you. What'd you say?"

Percy's laughter is infectious. I spit out the rest of the story, gasping between bursts of laughter. "I offered to go with him … if it would make him feel better … and then suggested … that we could shut them all up by duelling with our godly enhanced weapons …" We dissolve into giggles, Percy, wiping tears from his eyes and my mouth is starting to hurt from smiling. I'm not finished. "And he made that face …"

Percy grabs his abs like they hurt and gasps to breathe. "Oh gods. I know the one … Like he's got a constipated sneeze stuck in his nose."

I burst out in another laughing fit, also clutching my stomach. We calm ourselves, taking deep breaths until I finally feel like I can talk again. 

"That's the perfect description, Jackson. I'm gonna remember that. Anyway, afterward, Hazel thanked me for whatever I did because Frank's been bathing regularly again, but he seems to shy away from me whenever I visit. I think he's afraid I'll josh him some more, but I couldn't stop myself. The Greek has rubbed off on me."

"That," Percy says, "and the gay vibe."

I don't know why, but I'm suddenly solemn. "Yeah, well. I never realized I even had a gay vibe at all. Not till last year." 

We fall quiet. 

Percy's the first to speak. "Why didn't we talk about it in the morning?"

I shrug, resting the back of my hand on my forehead. "Because we're both cowards when it comes to the real scary shit, like feelings and things?"

"Nah. I mean, that's true," Percy says. 

I stick out my tongue at him. I can't help it. I'm feeling childish. But then, I'm serious again. "You're one of the bravest heroes I've ever met. I mean, seriously. I don't think even Hercules has done some of the stuff you have or if he did, he didn't do it as well."

Percy rolls his eyes. "I had help, and don't diss your own heroics, Bolt Boy. You know you're not so shabby yourself."

I grin at him as a blush spreads over his cheeks.

"I was never offered godhood, Percy. That's some serious shit, and if I had, I'm not sure I would have turned it down. You're a hero on whole other level for standing up for what's important."

Percy bats his eyelashes. "Do you sweet talk all your bros like this, Jason Grace?"

That's it. He's a punk. It's the only explanation. I turn on my side and grab his ass, then drag him on top of my body as I lie back again. The air is charged between us, our breaths heavy. "Only you."

I hold onto his hips through his jeans, wanting to grind up, but not too hard with the denim between us. Percy throws back his head and moans, teasing me, and I can't take my eyes off his body. His neck bared, his broad shoulders, tight pecs, fucking beautiful abs. A small voice in the back of my head niggles at me that it's wrong to get so worked up, but I push it away. 

My dick strains under Percy's weight, free from the foreskin, dribbling precome into my navel. I'm so ready to fuck him. "Your turn to come," I say. "You up for it?"

Percy smirks down at me. "I'm saving it, Grace. I'm not so gifted to be able to reload in an instant. Bet your father considers that a special blessing so you can go off and impregnate a whole town overnight like Hercules."

He's speaking in jest, but it makes me cringe. I screw up my face. "I only want you …" And then I realize that's a lie, and it hangs in the air between us, shifting the mood. "… and Piper," I add. "But two is a far cry from Hercules and his fifty-in-one-night stand." It's not easy to keep talking, but if we are going to make this work, I have to be clear and truthful, no matter how uncomfortable it makes me. "I want the two of you for life, and no one else."

Percy grinds down on me again. We're still hard, but the arousal is subdued. "I wish …" he starts, and then sighs. 

I sense Annabeth's name on the tip of his tongue and wait to see if he'll tell me what's bothering him. He doesn't. Instead, he unfastens his fly. "I've gotta get out of these jeans. It's not fair that your dick gets room to breathe and mine doesn't."

As he climbs off the bed, I know he's stalling. He's deliberately not facing up to something he needs to. I make a mental note to try and coax it out of him later on. But then he shucks his pants and boxers and his body is the only thing I can see, the only thing worth seeing right now. I want him.

"Um, Grace?" he says. I feel him pushing the power barrier that settles between us, testing the boundaries. It only fuels the lust building inside me. "Dude, snap out of it."

I blink, focusing on his face. "What?" I ask, looking at the uncertainty in his expression. "Did you want to turn off the lights? I just can't stop looking at your body. You're freaking hot, Jackson."

He relaxes a fraction and climbs back onto the bed. "Duh." He sits on his knees, fist working his dick into full hardness before my eyes. My mouth waters. "It's just when you start getting that alpha wolf gleam in your eye, it's off-putting. Like I've gotta to be on my guard."

His face reddens as he says that. He's totally lying if he says he doesn't like it when I look at him. "You know what I want?"

"What?"

I get to my knees, making room on the narrow bed. "Get on your hands and knees." I don't even try to hide the command in my voice. I'm testing him. If he refuses, I'll let up, but I've gotta know.

He narrows his eyes and then does it. He looks at me over his shoulder. "What are you planning? I'm not prepped." I move to the end of the bed, kneeling behind him, and grab his ass cheeks, watching him shudder, his arms starting to shake. "I know. I'm ready to fix that."

He hisses a long breath, a couple of Greek swear words thrown in, but that's not where my attention is. He's shaved his asshole and balls and I can't tear my eyes away. It's too mesmerizing to pull his cheeks apart and smoosh them back together, up and down, watching them jiggle. My dick throbs between my legs. It knows where it wants to be, but I ignore it for now as Percy's butt cheeks flush red, the heat from my hands leaving prints when I lift them. I lean forward and bite one, not hard, but enough to earn a yelp from Percy. I smooth my tongue over the teeth marks, and then do the same thing on the other side. 

Percy moans and I move back. A long strand of precome dangles from his dick and he grabs a pillow, holding onto it and lowering himself onto his elbows. The new position thrusts his rear toward me further, like he's presenting himself, though I'm not sure he realizes he's doing it. He's just going on instinct and that thought shatters anything that might hold me back. 

I spread his cheeks, peppering each with kisses and then move to his crack. I slide my tongue down from the top to his rim. His thighs quiver and I smile into his cleft, pressing kisses to his hole, and then tease his rim with the tip of my tongue. 

My head spins full of contradictions as I keep going, the sounds of Percy's muffled moans and delighted squeaks I can tell he's trying to suppress work me into a frenzy. _What am I even doing? Why am I loving it so much?_ I hum against Percy's hairless ass, amazed by how smooth it feels under my tongue, how it responds, flexing, gaping, opening to me. I can only imagine what Percy's mind is doing to him. He's probably fighting internal angst about how he could possibly be allowing me to do this to him and the fact that he really likes it. 

My heart stutters and my breath catches when I realize what a huge expression of trust it is that he's showing me. I feel both honored and unworthy. 

"Jason," Percy groans, drawing my name out and making my face heat up, my need to take him that much more urgent. I push my tongue to the center of his hole, wriggling it against the tight muscles. He sighs and relaxes and I'm able to push inside. I make my tongue a point and thrust in and out, fucking him open, reaching further each time and he makes the sweetest sounds, begging me to do it more, to take it deeper. " _so good,_ " he gasps into his pillow.

And it is. It's beyond good. I want him. I want him to know how much I really do want him, how sexy I find him, how sexy he _is_. I finish with a long lick from the base of his balls to the top of his crack, and then rise up. I smack his thigh to get his attention. "Hold yourself up on your arms."

He does it, though his arms shake, and I can see his muscles straining, not from his weight, but from the intensity of his arousal. 

I drape myself over his back, my dick under his, brushing together while I press kisses to his back, his shoulder blades, his neck. I run my hands up and down the sides of his body, then hug him, feeling up his chest from behind, and jerking my hips so our dicks slide against each other. 

Percy turns his head, twisting his torso, and meets my mouth with a wet and needy kiss. I reposition my dick so it slides up his crack and he drops his head again, gasping while I kiss along his spine. I'm so ready, my hips jerking, humping his body, need building up inside my guts.

"Lube," he murmurs. 

I back off, breathing heavy. 

Percy twists, supporting himself on one arm and reaches for his dresser. He opens the top drawer, and then drops back holding himself up with both arms again. He flops onto the bed, then flips himself onto his back. His face is sweaty and his hair sticks up all over the place, but they way he looks at me, raising an eyebrow, like, _dude, I'm all the way down here, you get it._

I climb off the bed, my arousal sinking back to manageable levels, and then I look in the drawer he opened. There's a bottle of Gun Oil and next to it, three different sized dildos in plastic cases. I don't know why the sight of them thrills me, but thinking about Percy getting off and fucking himself with a dildo, possibly fantasizing about me, makes me aware of every nerve in my body, my hair standing up. I grab the bottle of Gun Oil and bring it back to the bed, Percy giving me a funny look. 

"What?" I ask him as I sit beside his hips, and he pulls his knees up to make more room.

He laughs. "Your hair's standing on end. Little static electricity going on?"

I ignore him and pour some of the oil into my palm, then slick my dick with it. "Oh, yeah," I say, surprised by how good the lube feels as Percy grins wider. 

"You wanna help me out too or do I have to do it myself?"

The idea of not being the one to get his hole ready for me is absurd, making me frown. I swipe my slicked palm up his butt, pushing his balls so they rest on my hand, rubbing his rim until it's coated and soft.

He closes his eyes, the creases disappearing from his forehead, smile softening. "Mmm... " he murmurs, and shifts his hips like he's trying to find my fingers and pull them inside himself. I drizzle more lube from the bottle down the hinge of his thigh, and finally push a finger inside. We didn't do this last time and I wonder how much it hurt him to do it with only spit for lube. But he's trained his body to take dildos on a regular basis. I don't think we need to prep much more. I push another finger in and work them, curling them, testing the limits. 

He stiffens and moans, relaxing again, and then bucks against my hand. "Do that again."

I crook my fingers and he glares at me. Then it clicks into place. I must have found his prostate. I do it again and again, watching Percy's cock respond. It twitches, growing harder, the veins standing out in sharp relief and I just can't wait any longer. I pull my hand free and put the bottle back on the dresser. I lower myself onto him, slotted between his parted legs, our dicks sliding together against our abs, and our chests pressing together. 

We kiss, slow and long and deep. I can't help thinking how much I fucking love this guy. All the times we'd exchanged knowing looks in the past, like we might not both survive an assault flood my brain and make my heart ache. I'm beyond relieved we both came out alive. 

Percy breaks the kiss, breathing hot on my cheek. "Jason, fuck me already."

I bury my face in his neck, still wrapped in nostalgia, latching on and drawing his skin up into my mouth. He inhales sharply, then turns his head as I release him, baring more of his neck.

 _Mine,_ flashes across my mind, the need to brand him with it, to mark him suddenly urgent. I drop my head lower and sink my teeth into his skin where his neck meets his shoulder. He grips my back with his hands, holding onto my shoulder blades, making a sound like a whimper he couldn't keep in. 

My need to mark, satisfied, I feel my strength growing, feeding on the sound of his surrender and fuelling my lust for his body. I grip his waist with both hands and flip us over so I'm on my back and he's on top of me. His eyes find mine, the pupils blown to the point they overwhelm the green. I see the hickey on the side of his neck and my bite mark at the base. I don't feel guilty looking at them; I feel like they belong there. 

He smashes our mouths together and kisses me until I'm breathless, rocking back so my dick ruts up his cleft, and then he reaches for it. He lines it up with his hole and takes it inside his body, raising and lowering himself, wiping my mind blank, and then I'm fully sheathed, his balls resting against my skin. Percy takes shuddering breaths, stroking his dick with one hand, using the other to tease one of my nipples. I'm blown away by the awesome sensation of being connected, his body squeezing me like a vice, then relaxing, rippling, stretching. I come back to myself when I realize he's waiting for me to take charge.

I hold onto his waist, my hips snapping, dick sliding into him, slick and hard. Percy gasps, jerking his cock, his face red. He drops forward, supporting himself with one arm. I slow down, my orgasm is rising too fast. I pull out halfway and fuck up into him with shallow thrusts while he kisses me like he's drinking nectar from my lips. He opens his mouth, rocking back a couple inches with each thrust, breathing hot against my face and I lick his lips when they come close. His fist around his cock makes squelching noises, his eyes half-lidded. 

"Right there. I'm gonna come."

It feels like my heart does a somersault, but I keep going as requested, watching his face, then looking down as his cock slips in and out of the ring he makes with his fist. 

"Let me," I tell him, and replace his fist with mine. 

He puts both hands on my shoulders, his thighs and calves straining, his dick hot and throbbing in my hand. And then he cries out as he comes. 

"Duuuuuude, Fuuuuuuuck!" and hot come spurts over my fist, dripping down my sides. 

The smell of come, sweat, and arousal fills the bed and I'm overtaken with the urge to finish. I release his dick, smearing his come on his ass as I grab it, and make my thrusts longer, deeper. "This okay?"

"Yeah," he grunts. "Keep doing it. Come inside me."

I'm so fucking beyond myself, I feel one with the universe. I snap my hips, hearing the slapping of our bodies, and push harder, longer, deeper. The sounds of Percy's gasps and cries bring me to the brink, and then my muscles stiffen, my orgasm tearing out of me, fucking up inside Percy as far as I can go.

Percy collapses onto my chest as my cock slips out of him. He straightens his legs, and they tangle with mine while I smooth my palms over his back, hugging him. I kiss his forehead, and then we're quiet for a long time. 

As always happens when I have quiet time, my brain starts going into overdrive. I marked him. I didn't ask him first if Annabeth is going to be okay with that; I didn't even ask if Percy was okay with it. And then I think of Piper, and remember the convenience store. I didn't use a condom _again_. I really need to get this stuff worked out and lay out some ground rules before we even think of doing it next time. If there even will be a next time. What if Piper decides I've taken it too far? What if Annabeth … What if Percy …

"Dude." 

"What?"

"Your brain's too loud. What the hell are you thinking about anyway?"

I clear my throat. A better idea of what I could tell him coming to mind. "Uh, we should go get your laundry. It's been done for a while, and maybe have a shower or something."

Percy lifts his head, smirking. "You do realize that if we do it in the shower, I'm gonna top, right?"

 _Oh my fucking god._ My dick stirs between my legs. I want to curse my father. 

Instead, I nod. When Percy climbs off me, I follow. 

He hands me an iced tea from our discarded bag and at that point, I realize that when it comes to screwing the son of the sea god, the only hard and fast rule is to go with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subplot about Jason and Frank's experiences in the baths were inspired by [THIS](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/103527401444/in-roman-community-baths-it-was-customary-for-men) post on tumblr. I've been meaning to use it in a fic for ages and do not swear to it's validity in any way, shape, or form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Uncomfortable Truths – Laid Bare, with Jason's POV. I do hope you will all subscribe to the [SERIES](http://archiveofourown.org/series/214031) because there is one more installment still to come. It will be told from Piper's perspective, though you can expect there will be some Percy/Jason action happening as well as Jason/Piper. 
> 
> **NOW with Art by [Viviana Di Chiara](http://vivianadichiara.tumblr.com/) Follow her on Tumblr or check out her store on [Redbubble](http://www.redbubble.com/people/vivianadichiara)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Do not copy, repurpose, or distribute art without the artist's express consent**

~*~

  


I'm so warm, so content, I could sleep forever, but even as I think it, my brain whirs to life and I open my eyes. I look down. Percy's sprawled across my body and by the looks of things, pulled the blankets with him when he rolled on top of me. They're hanging off the bed and barely covering his butt. 

I squint, looking at his sleeping face closer. There's a puddle of drool under his cheek, right where my sternum dips. "Dude," I groan. "Gross." My voice is gentle though, affectionate. I reach over the side of the bed, trying my damnedest not to displace Percy and his puddle, and snatch up a corner of the blanket. I pull it up and use it to mop up the mess. 

Percy smacks his lips, blinking hazily. "Whassa goin'?" he mumbles, then closes his eyes again, shifting. 

I shudder as his morning wood pokes my calf while Percy, still sleeping, rubs himself against my leg. My dick is trapped, pointing down under his stomach and when it starts to swell, I know I have to get him to move before things get painful. I hold off a little while, running my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and he hums contentedly, humping my leg in earnest. 

"Bro? You gonna hump my leg like a dog?"

His eyes shoot open and he looks up at me. He grins as he flexes his abs against my growing and trapped erection. "Sorry, man." He lifts himself and flops onto his side next to me, his eyes round, begging. He reminds me of some of Lupa's wolf cubs, trying so hard to stay still until she signals it's okay for them to move, but barely managing it. 

I bend my knees and draw them up, relieved as my dick slaps my stomach. It feels so much more comfortable, and then I wince. My ass is sore.

Percy smirks at me. "It takes time to get used to the feeling. I wasn't bad though, was I?" 

The memories come flooding back. Percy and I in the communal shower room, fucking up against the wall, trying to finish before anybody else came in. I was the one who begged him to just get on with it, not to worry so much about prepping me very long. I'm paying for it now.

"You were awesome, Jackson, but I think it will be a while before I'm ready to do it again."

He grins, shining at my praise. "What are you in the mood for, Grace? Morning handjob, blowjob?" he asks as he massages my dick to full hardness. 

It doesn't matter how sore my ass is, my Jupiter blessed cock is always ready to go. I reach for the Gun Oil and slick my palm with it. Then drop the bottle on the floor and turn on my side, slotting our legs together, our groins rubbing. "How about this?" I ask, and slick us up, smearing the excess on our abs for added glide. 

I kiss him gently, rocking my hips until he finds my rhythm and matches it, and then we're tangling tongues and humping each other, hearts pumping fast and fierce. I grab his hand and we make a joined fist around our dicks, then push them together through the ring we make with our fingers. 

Percy pants and pulls away a couple of inches, staring hard into my eyes. The green seems darker, deeper, murkier. I can't stop watching him; his face makes the most amazing expressions when he's aroused. His eyes widen, narrow, squint; his lips go from flat, to a round O, and then more of an oval shape as shocks of pleasure crash over him. Our breathing speeds up, and we jerk our hips together, harder, faster, and then Percy's eyes roll up and warmth spills over our joined hands.

It's beyond hot and I follow him almost immediately, spurting hot and thick up our chests. My nerves feel fully charged, my heart pumping positive endorphins through every inch of my body. I smile against Percy's lips, unable to let go just yet. It feels too good, just lying here, covered in come and sweat, skin to skin, and then Percy tries to tickle me. I fix an evil grin on my lips. I've never been ticklish in my life, but I have a feeling … I go for his abs, reveling in the panic flashing across his face before really getting down to it. I reduce him to a giggling, tear-streaked mess before finally relenting. 

"You're evil," he tells me, trying to regain control over his breaths. 

I grab one of the discarded towels from the floor and mop myself up, then pass it to Percy. I turn onto my stomach and rest my head on my arms, watching him wipe the come off his chest. He climbs over me when he finishes, using my butt as a stepping stone (though he's thankfully just scooting) and pushing me into the mattress with his full weight. Then he sits in his desk chair and turns on the computer. 

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, almost eleven," he calls back. I watch him click a flashing message in the corner of the screen. He swivels his chair to look back at me. "The girls want us to message them when we're up, and then meet for breakfast, but it's gonna be more like lunch since it's so late."

My stomach sinks. It feels like the atmosphere just got heavier. "Yeah, tell them half an hour or so and ask where."

He turns back to the screen and types the message. 

I roll over and sit up on the edge of the bed. The room is a mess again. Our discarded towels, jeans, shirts, jackets, boxers, they remind me of the tension burning between us after we raced to the room. It's bittersweet. 

"They want to meet at the food carts at the Coliseum."

"Sounds fine to me," I say. I stand and start to gather my stuff, then locate my backpack, take out my change of clothes and shove the dirty ones into it, my thoughts turning to Piper. This is going to be awkward. I wonder if she'll change her mind about giving this a try long-term and I find that a really hard possibility to bear. As I zip my fly, I look up. Percy's pulling his pants on, watching me.

"Spit it out, Grace. What's on your mind?"

 _Piper,_ I think, but I don't want to evoke her name right now. Instead, I answer: "Condoms."

Percy looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would we need condoms? It's not like either of us is going to get pregnant."

I sigh. "You know what, Jackson? I think you might consider taking that human sexuality class next term."

"Why?" Percy draws out the word, like he's trying to figure out if I'm setting him up for a joke or if I'm being serious.

"Condoms protect against more than pregnancy, dude. If we're going to keep this up, assuming it doesn't get shut down when our girlfriends see us, we've gotta agree to use them every time. There's sexually transmitted diseases and stuff, I'm not sure how effective nectar and ambrosia are for dealing with them. I mean the big ones. Mortals have vaccines and antibiotics for the others, but still …"

Percy frowns. "But it's just you and me. I mean, I'm not fucking anybody else, and … Oh …"

"Yeah," I finish for him. "I'm not sure what Piper's planning to do with her 'poly' needs. I am going to insist that she and I use condoms too if we do go forward with it, but that's not been much of an issue lately."

He sits on the edge of the bed and pats the place beside him. I sit too, and then reach for my glasses and put them back on. 

"Okay, before we meet them," Percy says, suddenly sounding a lot more even-keeled than usual, "tell me what's up with you and Piper. Before, you mentioned she was afraid of your dick … That still happening?"

I can't help but flinch a little. "Yeah, but really, I think I might have figured out the real problem. It's like you said last night, when I get the wolf gleam in my eye, it makes you uneasy."

"Yeah, but …" He blows out a breath, like he's gearing up to admit something embarrassing. "You know I really like it and I'm just pushing you to like, take me like an animal …"

I look at him, grinning, his face going red. "I wasn't sure, but thanks for the heads up." He kicks my foot, scrunching up his face. "Before I go into the details about Piper, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Annabeth? I have to admit I'm confused about it because when you first came in yesterday, I didn't think there was any way this was going to happen. You guys are obviously mad about each other."

He nods, his voice unusually quiet when he answers. "That happens when you go to the depths of hell and back."

I stare at my shoes. Percy doesn't talk much about Tartarus, never has. We've all learned not to bring it up. He'd opened up to me the smallest amount after I saved him from Polybotes, and even _hearing_ that much from him had sent shivers down my spine.

"Annabeth is asexual," Percy says. I look back at him. He shrugs. "She was actually about to join the hunters of Artemis before we met and started saving each other's lives. Then that bond sort of turned to attraction, puberty and all, more on my part, sexually speaking. To her it was more on an emotional level, I guess."

I'm a little blown away by this revelation. I'm not sure why. It's similar to how I reacted when Favonius had said he'd fallen in love with a dude. Like, it makes sense, but hadn't ever occurred to me before. 

"So, you two don't have sex … like, at all?"

He shakes his head. 

"Not even …" 

He shuts me up with a _look_.

I hold up my hands to show I'm not trying to hurt him. "I don't mean to be intrusive. I should probably consider taking that sexuality class too. It might help me figure out what Piper's talking about getting into."

"Mmm-hmm," Percy hums. "Your turn to tell me about that."

I nudge his foot, and knock our knees together, staring at our feet again. I can't help it, sometimes I've just gotta be touching before spilling my guts to someone. Luckily, Percy seems to get that. He does it back. 

"She's going to Seattle later today to see Hylla."

I can feel him tense beside me and it makes me feel better to know I'm not the only one to react to Hylla's name like that. 

"Umm … Good luck? She's not going to go all amazon on you, right? Like put you in an orange jumpsuit and collar and order you to rearrange the furniture while she's sitting in it and stuff?"

I laugh through my nose. "I honestly don't know. I need to talk to her about it. She's got this thing … like she and I are too similar in the bedroom, always needing to be in charge, and says she feels like I never let up enough to give her a fair shot at controlling things. I think she's probably got a point."

Percy rubs his foot against mine some more. "Yeah. With me, I think my real problem is that it's just gonna take me some time to come to terms with the fact I'm not going to have the relationship with Annabeth I always thought I would, you know? I'm not saying I would ever want to leave or change her or anything like that, just … I sort of need some grieving time, I guess."

I nod. "Yeah … I guess."

~*~

  


We walk side by side, back up the path we had taken yesterday evening. It feels weird, knowing that this time our girlfriends will be waiting for us. We seem to keep further apart than usual, like we're trying not to show how close we've become. From a logical standpoint, I think by doing that, we're falling right back into our old habits. The point of opening up our relationships was to get us all to admit our uncomfortable truths, to own them, learn from them, and be able to share honestly what our needs are. To be able to avoid the pitfalls that would inevitably break our primary relationships up in the end.

I move closer to Percy, brushing the backs of our hands together. He looks at me, fear flashing a moment across his eyes, but when I take his hand, he doesn't try to stop me or pull away. I slow our pace, bumping shoulders. 

"We cool, bro?"

He gives my hand a squeeze. "Yeah, we're cool."

"We can't hide it from them, even if it feels like the safe option. Like in a quest where the most treacherous path is likely the right one."

Percy takes a deep breath and brushes our shoulders again, then he stops walking. I stop too. 

"What is it?"

He looks at me, kind of making a 'I know I'm a dork, but go along with it and don't call me out' face. "I think I need a kiss for good luck."

I lean forward and press our lips together. The kiss is sweet, almost chaste, but for the tips of our tongues. Strangely, it feels more intimate than when we were wrapped up and fucking. I feel almost naked, standing in public, in broad daylight, kissing my boyfriend while on our way to meet our girlfriends. Like there's a giant sign over our heads, announcing it to the world.

  


"There they are," a voice calls out.

"Did you get a picture?" We break the kiss and turn to look as Annabeth and Piper head toward us, smug smiles on their faces. 

Annabeth looks down at her cell phone, then shows the screen to Piper. 

"Oh, that's a good one," Piper says. "Email it to me."

I can't stop the flush from rising in my face. I'd meant to be open with _talking_ about Percy and me with them, not posing for photographic evidence, totally laid bare.

Percy smacks my butt and walks away. He gives Annabeth a huge hug and a quick kiss. 

Piper approaches and slings her arm around my waist, smiling up at me. The sunlight plays over her eyes, making me lose myself trying to catch all the colors in them. 

We walk as couples toward the food carts, Percy and I side by side in the middle, and strangest of all, it doesn't feel weird.


	5. Uncomfortable Truths – A Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lovely [Mori-the-Witch](http://mori-the-witch.tumblr.com/) offered to bribe me with the promise of some amazing fan art, I have agreed to write the missing shower sex scene from Uncomfortable Truths – Laid Bare. That is what this is. An extra helping of [jercyjuice](http://jercyjuice.tumblr.com/) (link goes to my side blog on tumblr, dedicated to all things Jercy). Follow me there or at [mab-speaks](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mori, this gift is for you!

~*~

  


The dormitory shower room is not what I would call a romantic setting. After we dropped Percy's laundry back at his room, he grabbed the lube, shoved it in his pocket and pushed me out the door, practically tripping over my heels to get me to move faster. 

He scrabbles with the key to the shower room as I glance at the rules displayed on the corridor wall. He gets the door open and yanks me inside, and then pushes me up against the door when it closes. Our bodies slot together just right, our hips level, chests even, and neither of us has to lean up or bend down to kiss, and that's what he does. He looks me dead in the eye, his eyes like the ocean. "You're on my turf now, Grace," he says with a crooked grin, then crushes our lips together, invading my mouth. 

He yanks my shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it off, and then attacks my neck with his teeth and tongue, my nipples with his fingers. I'm unsteady on my feet. Giving up control isn't something I'm used to, but my dick doesn't care. I've already come twice tonight and it's hard as a rail as Percy rocks our hips together. 

I gasp as he grazes my collarbone with his teeth, and hold onto his back with both hands. I open my eyes again to get a look at the room where I'm going to pop my ass cherry. It's a pretty standard Roman shower, not quite like the baths – communal with multiple showerheads lining the walls. They're divided with tiled partitions rising to about chest height, uncurtained. He expects me to bend over and take it when any student pulling an all nighter could come in. 

"This is a co-ed room," I say as he licks up my neck and sucks on my jaw. "What if … ahh …" It feels really good. "What if someone …" I don't mention Piper and Annabeth, but I'm thinking of them, "…comes in?"

He stops, and then pulls back, meeting my eyes. The look he gives me just spells trouble. "Then we'd better be quick and not get caught." He grabs my butt and squeezes it hard, pushing our groins together nearly to the point of pain. 

_Shit_. I moan against his neck. _I really like having my butt touched_. The idea of what's coming next sends my heart into a frenzy.

I feel almost faint as he pushes himself off of me and backs up a few paces. He extends his hand towards the nearest shower and turns on the water with a twist of his wrist. Then he faces me again, his eyes dark, sharp, and he lifts his shirt to his nipples, grinning. He reminds me of a playful wolf as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the changing bench without breaking our eye contact. 

I rake his naked torso with my eyes; his pecs are perfect, exactly the right size for my hands, his abs tight, ripped. He hovers his hands teasingly above the fly of his jeans, my eyes focusing on the trail of dark hair leading down the front from his navel. I massage my dick through my jeans, wanting him. It's crazy how much I want him. I follow the carved hollows of his hips as he pushes his jeans off without undoing his fly. The idea that we might regret the choice of location flies away like chaff on the wind. 

I can't wait for his direction anymore. I shuck my jeans. I couldn't find my boxers after our last fuck and my dick juts out, hard and loaded, my balls heavy between my thighs. I'm tempted to take over – to stalk him and challenge his authority, push him over the changing bench and fuck him myself. I think he reads it in my expression because he narrows his eyes and flexes his muscles. I force myself to approach slowly, hands relaxed, willing submission. He grabs me by the wrist and backs me into the shower with him blocking the open space. The warm shower spray is heaven on my skin, and he challenges me, our dicks crossing like swords. 

I can feel his power growing as he boxes me in at the back of the stall. My knees and calves hit the low tiled bench built into the wall, and I support myself gripping the steel grab bar above it. Percy slides his wet, slippery body up against mine, our cocks rutting and dripping with water. I feel dizzy kissing him and water sluices down his face and into my mouth. I blink droplets from my eyelashes, spitting between kisses, and the temperature around us rises along with the steam from Percy's shoulders. I kiss with all I have, exploring his back with my hands, dragging my nails down his spine, making him tremble. He grabs my ass cheeks and squeezes hard, rocking our groins together, and then bucking until his dick slips along the hinge of my thigh, fucking past my balls like its trying to scent out my hole. _I'm about to get fucked_. I've never been so hard.

He breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes, pinning me with his hands against the wall on either side of my head, our faces an inch apart. "Turn around, Grace. I'm gonna eat your ass." I drop my hands to my sides, dipping my face so I can breathe without inhaling water, my mind spinning. 

I turn around in his arms, my knees weak, my dick throbbing. I'm so out of my depth right now and I find myself obeying without question. My shins bump the front of the bench and I put one foot up on top of it, holding onto the grab bar, my head bowed under the warm water streaming down my back. Talk about vulnerable, _shit_. My face has to be beet red as I present my ass to Percy. My balls dangling free and dripping wet. If anybody walked in right now … I stare at my cock, swollen and heavy, the foreskin fully retracted, the head more red than usual. _It_ doesn't seem to have any issues with being caught by an accidental voyeur. 

Percy smacks my ass, bringing me out of my thoughts, my skin stinging and alive where he hit it. Looking down, I see him drop to his knees, and then his tongue is on my hole and I'm dissolving. My face is on fire and I arch my back and shift my hips, giving him easier access to my most private place. I cushion my head with my left arm against the back wall as he wriggles his tongue past the first ring of muscle. I melt under his tongue, pliable as warm butter and as easy to spread. I relax my ass, opening myself for all he wants to give me. He adds a finger, pushing it in and out, prodding my hole as he slicks it with his saliva until it's in all the way, crooking inside me and …

"Oh fuck!"

I get it. I get the need, the urgency, the way Percy begs me to fuck him. 

He chuckles into my ass and the vibrations add a whole new dimension to my want. 

"That's good. Do it. Fuck me." I'm babbling, I know it and I don't care. I just let my words come as filthy as I feel, as hot. "Do it, man. Stick your fat cock in there and fuck my ass."

He stops. Then tickles my rim with the tip of his tongue all the way around the base of his finger, ignoring my pleas, making me want to sob. He withdraws and pushes back in with two and I'm ready to die. I can feel my heartbeat in my face, in my lips, my cock dripping with precome and water. He pumps me with his fingers, crooking over my prostate with each push, and then finally pulls them out. 

I feel like I'm hanging open, like I'm totally exposed and raw. It's new, different. _Gods. I long to be filled._

Percy grabs the lube I hadn't even realized he'd set on the bench, blocks the shower spray with his body and squirts it right up my ass. It's the weirdest sensation ever … cold … up my butt, but then he distracts me, standing up, pressing his hot body up against mine, the head of his dick, right at my hole, pushing against it like a stopper to hold the lube inside. He wraps an arm around my chest, his other hand, sure and steady on my hip, pulls me up from the wall. He kisses my neck and up under my ear, the shower still running though the water is losing heat.

"You okay?" he murmurs. "Need to change feet?"

I shake my head. My brain feels like cotton, entirely focused on the blunt pressure at my ass. I just _want_. "Do it, dude." I whisper my words, closing my eyes as he pinches one of my nipples. He kisses the back of my neck, changing sides, and then nuzzles my cheek until I turn my head and meet his lips in a watery kiss. He moves his hand from my hip, distracting me by sucking on my tongue and the pressure at my hole increases, my heart racing. I almost forget to breathe until he speaks again.

"Relax, Grace. Accept it. Take it." 

I breathe out, dropping my face forward again. I hold onto Percy's arm around my chest and push my butt back, picturing it in my mind – opening myself, his dick sliding inside. _Oh gods. It's in. And it's not hurting._ I blink, my breaths coming out shaky, relieved. I'm so full. _Shit_. "Jackson," I breathe, spitting water. "You gonna fuck me?" 

"Duuuude," Percy groans. He moves, pulling back a little, not nearly enough. "Fuck." He drags his face from mine, then rest his forehead on my back at the base of my neck. "It's so good. Feels so good."

I nod, a shiver running up up my spine, leaving my scalp tingling, and then Percy tightens his grip on my hips, shifts his position so his left foot rests beside mine on the bench and my brain explodes from the stimulation to my prostate. 

"Oh man, yeah. There."

That's all the cues Percy seems to need. He pulls his cock back halfway and thrusts back in, then fucks me for all he's worth. It's all I can do to keep up with the sensation overload. I hold onto the grab bar for dear life, my dick jumping around like it has a mind of its own, flipping up and down until I'm afraid it's going to snap. I trust my legs will keep me upright and support my poor abused dick with my right hand. _Oh fuck. I need to come._ I make a ring with my fist around the base of my foreskin, letting Percy's thrusts take care of the rest, the head of my dick slipping in and out of view, the pressure building deep inside, my balls growing tight.

He fucks faster, his breaths heaving. "Shit, oh shit, dude. I'm gonna fuck you full of my come. You hear me, Grace? You want it?" 

His fucking words send me over the edge and rope after rope of come shoots from my dick, along with his thrusts. I have no idea where I kept it all; it's more come than I've ever produced before. 

Percy grabs my chest again, pulling my back flush with his chest, fucking up inside me and I swear I feel his dick shooting his load. The idea he's doing it inside me, _filling me up_ , makes my head spin and another spurt of come shoots from the tip of my dick, sliming my hand. And then it's over. Percy holds me like we're frozen in time, the shower washing away the evidence with watery indifference, not quite what I'd consider comfortably warm any longer. We come down from the high, breathing in unison, still joined and it's so strange – how intimate it feels, how comforting – how much I want to get on with it, clean up and at the same time not move yet. 

Finally, he pulls back, his dick slipping out with a rather embarrassing sound that breaks the magic of the moment. Percy chuckles and kisses the side of my face, then releases me. 

I move my left foot back to the floor, unsure it will hold my weight, but it does. I turn around and find him covered in soap. I don't even know where he got the soap. I think I killed a few brain cells with the force of my orgasm. 

He grins at me, his tongue poking out and licking water from his lips, then pumps a dispenser on the wall and passes me a handful of foamy suds. I take it and lather my body, trying as hard as I can to not show how off kilter I still feel, how high up I still am. I feel my ass with my fingers. It's so loose, so open, an odd twinge of panic races through my body. _What if it stays that way?_

I must have made a worried sound because his smile turns to a frown, his eyebrows furrowing. He twists his wrist and the water heats up a little. He steps back into my space and wraps his hands around my back. I don't know how he fucking tamed me, but I rest my head on his shoulder and let him hold me. 

"It'll go back to normal, bro. You can trust me." 

I don't know why I find that funny, but I start to laugh. Of course. Percy's taken _my_ dick. His ass is still divine as ever. I'm being ridiculous. He smacks my ass and I give him my wolf glare. He lifts his hands up, palms forward, eyebrows raised, but he's grinning wide. 

"Lets rinse off and hit the sheets. I'm about ready to keel over," I tell him, covering my nerves.

As we rinse and then towel off, I wonder if I really am being ridiculous. Maybe this is what getting fucked is all about. Accepting that the other person is going to do it and not break you, that they'll catch you if you fall. Percy does this for me, goes through the wobbly legs, the out of control whiplash. It's one hell of a slippery slope with the emotions and I had no idea. 

We pull our clothes back on and head back into the corridor, then Percy locks up. I swallow a lump in my throat as I follow him back to his room. Behind us, behind one of the uniform doors, Piper is probably sleeping by now. And what I just experienced, how unnerved it made me is what I had expected of her without even realizing what it was I was expecting of her. My mind whirls. I have a lot to think about, I realize, and a hell of a lot left to learn.

The End

  


Uncomfortable Truths Series will continue in one more fic featuring Piper's POV


End file.
